Console Patron Unit
A Console Patron Unit (CPU) is a term used to classify the goddesses. Each nation's safe source of share energy is in the faith of their own patriots and the amount (piety number of followers) directly correlates to each CPU's power. It is rumored that former CPUs retire and live among the rest of the world. In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, it is said that goddesses people cease to worship can no longer exist in Gamindustri and get sent to the Gamindustri Graveyard. Each CPU has two physical manifestations- Human and Goddess. Each CPU possesses two names- Birth Names and Divine Names. Examples of birth names include "Nepgear" and "Neptune". Divine names are what the CPUs obtain when Hard Drive Divinity is engaged, such as "Green Heart" or "Purple Heart". Divine names are also used in a formal context by dignitaries or civilians granted an audience. Types CPUs In the Hyperdimension, CPUs are the symbol of the four countries that exist in Gamindustri, "Planeptune", "Lastation", "Leanbox", "Lowee", the goddesses that protect the nations. Goddesses were born out of faith of the people, by utilizing the power of the faith, "Share Energy", as their own power, they protect and lead the nation. As long as the faith doesn't cease, it's possible for goddesses to exist semi-permanently. In the Ultradimension in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, anyone who meets the qualifications and possesses a CPU Memory may become a CPU. However, it should be noted that if one does meet the qualifications to become a CPU then they will take the form of a hideous monster. It is possible to turn those who have been turned into monsters back into humans, but the method is unknown. When a human becomes a CPU they go out and form their own nation for people to live in. CPU Candidates The little sisters of the goddesses of each country, the candidates are the next generation goddesses. Like the CPUs, they are born out of the faith of the people, and they lead and protect the country along with the Patron Goddesses. Compared to the CPUs they're young and immature, on the other hand it said they possess potential and latent faculties. In the current Gamindustri, Leanbox doesn't have a Goddess Candidate. Responsibilities As CPUs are the leaders of the nations, they are naturally tasked with several responsibilities or jobs they must preform. Most of these do not apply to the original Hyperdimension Neptunia game as the only job of the goddess was to provide protection for the land while the humans mostly did whatever they liked. *'Providing Protection': The CPUs main duty is to protect the land she rules from any threat. In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, it is stated by Histoire that the CPU of each nation acts as the head of the military for their nation's and fights on the front lines. *'Completing Quests': CPUs must go out and complete quests. Quests can be anything from helping exterminating monsters to finding a certain item for a person. In the end quests are requests from the people that just about anyone can preform, but when a CPU takes initiative to do quests on her own this can raise her shares due to people saying good things about her work. *'Doing Paperwork': Paperwork is also an important duty of a CPU. While it is never stated what kind of paperwork CPUs do, it is implied that it revolves around important matters concerning their nation in some shape or form. While it is called paperwork, it's not only limited to actual papers as Noire in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 ''has been seen doing work on the computer more often than not. *'Making New Hardware': A major responsibility CPUs hold is creating new gaming hardware for the people of their nation. This also impacts their shares as seen in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory where Blanc's shares took a toll due to everyone wanting to play other games (namely Noire's). The better the hardware and games, the more likely a CPUs shares are to increase. It's all about keeping their denizens entertained and happy. Powers and Abilities Each CPU possesses a common set of powers and abilities. Powers *'Hard Drive Divinity: CPUs with the capability to can transform into their goddess form, allowing them to access the power of their equipped Processor Units. *'''Share Condensation: CPUs can condense the shares they acquire and turn it into power. Condensing their shares is also what allows them to transform into goddess form or gain access to their weapon. *'Flight': CPUs can fly distances, levitate from the ground, and fight from high altitudes above ground. *'Immortality': CPUs in power will not age. In Hyperdimension Neptunia, If they are in Celestia, they will never go hungry nor get tired. This doesn't mean that CPUs are completely invincible. They can still be incapacitated and even die in combat or due to insufficient shares. *'Passive Protection': In Hyperdimension Neptunia, this passive ability allows them to protect their nations, including from monsters, even if they are away from their nation. Transformation As mentioned previously, CPUs have the ability to transform between human and goddess forms, but their range extends past just those. CPUs are capable of taking on up to five forms: *'Human Form': The normal form of all the CPUs before HDD is activated. *'Goddess Form': The form that is taken after HDD is activated. **'Next Form': First shown in Shin Jigen Game Neptune Victory II. It is an extension past a CPU's normal goddess form. *'Hard Form': As demonstrated by Neptune in Hyperdimension Neptunia during her second special attack, it is possible for goddesses to take on the form of the console they represent, though this has not been seen done by any of the other goddesses, nor has it been seen in any of the later titles. **'Final Hard (CPU) Form': A weaponized version of Hard Form. This was first demonstrated by Neptune in Hyperdimension Neptunia before it received an official name in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Neptune and the other CPUs are capable of transforming into weapons. It is a possible extension of their Hard Form as Neptune was seen transforming into this shortly after her Hard Form in the first game. Weaknesses *'Share Reliance': As CPUs rely on share, it can also act as their weakness. Without enough share, CPUs can be incapacitated and even die. In some cases, CPUs just lose their powers and live on as a human for the rest of their lives. *'Virus': Acting as a status ailment in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Virus seals their ability to transform into HDD form. *'Anti-Crystal': In Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation, Anti-Crystals can incapacitate a CPU who comes in contact with it. It negates their link to their shares. It also turns their share energy into Anti-Energy. List of CPUs Each nation has its own CPU and CPU Candidates. So far in the series, CPU Candidates only exist in the Hyperdimension. Therefore, the Ultradimension, the dimensional setting of the majority of the story of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, doesn't contain CPU Candidates. Trivia *Vert (Green Heart) is the only CPU in the Hyperdimension who doesn't have a sister. Therefore, Leanbox doesn't have its own CPU Candidate. *The term CPU is found only in the English version of the Neptunia series. In the Japanese version the term "Shugo Megami" (Patron Goddess) is used. Likewise, CPU Candidates are caled "Megami Kohousei" (Goddess Candidate). **In the original Japanese version of the Neptunia series, the goddesses are also referred to as "Hard" which is short for "Hardware." With that said, Console Patron Unit serves as a substitute since it carries the same general meaning as "Hard". Category:Terms